warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Unicorn.burrito/CloudClan
CloudClan Description: CloudClan cats are mostly tabbies, but there is a fair amount of tortoiseshells and plain colors. Their colors range from the purest of whites to the darkest of blacks, and their eye colors can be blue, green, black, brown, purple (very rare), orange (also rare). They are usually very short with long tails, and they have long claws and sharp teeth. They are usually semi-longhair, as the camp can get cold but mostly stays warm. They have large ears. Personality CloudClan cats are quite sweet and a bit too trusting. A famous saying among the other Clans is "Snap out of it, your brain is as fogged up as a CloudClan cat!". They aren't very hostile and they are known to let trespassers off with a very weak verbal warning. This is a huge weakness, because they think that as long they are kind to other trespassers they can trespass themselves and get away very easily. There has been several wars against CloudClan because of this, and most of them were won by the enemy Clan. Even though most cats think them to be, CloudClan cats are not very stupid. Abilities Even though they trespass a lot, most patrols don't see them doing it (which just goes to show how often they do it). This is because of their excelling in stalking, which they get plenty of practice from their territory. They only get caught trespassing, like, 35% of the time because they can stalk very well. They're not very good at running, though, because of the thick wheat growing in the field, but they're very good at hunting. Territory CloudClan cats live in the large field of an abandoned farm. Camp The CloudClan camp is the abandoned Twoleg den in the middle of the field. The den has a lower-level and a higher-level, with steps connecting the two. The leader makes the ceremonies on the Highdeck, the middle of the lower-level. Underneath the steps is a small cupboard, which is the leader's den. There are two rooms on the lower-level, and a small cupboard. The first room, which is closest to the door, is the nursery. The second room which is on the opposite side (the steps are in the middle) is the elder's den. The two are placed on the bottom so if there's an emergency, e.g. fire, the queens, kits and elders will be the first out and closest to safety. The small cupboard is the medicine-cat's den, so sick cats can get out easily as well. On the higher level, right next to the steps, is the apprentice's den. On the opposite side is the warrior's den. There is another small cupboard up there, which they use as an extra den. Directly through the lower-level runs a small stream. Fighting Hollow Many, many moons ago there was a small fire, which cleared out any wheat in that area. It's the perfect size for training and practice, so that's how they use it. The Field The remainder of the field is usually used for stalking practice and hunting. A lot of mice live there, as well as in camp, which explains why they are pretty fat. Wild Field The cats call it the 'wild field' because it used to be the Twoleg garden. Flowers and vegetables still grow from it, which is quite useful for medicine cats, but they still don't have any idea what the vegetables are. Several cats have tried them in the past, and recieved large bellyaches from them. Burnt Barnyard Before even the Clan showed up, the barn burnt down. The animals either fled or died in the fire, so there is a half-burnt fence and barn. The cats often use its dead wood, which is very soft, for nests. Cloudhill This is a small moor where the leader and medicine cat can go to speak with StarClan, who sends them signs through the clouds at nights, but they rarely send them dreams. History Long, long ago there was a tan tortoiseshell tom called Cloud. He lived in the forest with his friends and family, and they had a good life there. They were well-fed and taken care of. One day a fire struck out and practically burned the whole forest down. The prey was gone and most of the herbs, so Cloud and his followers traveled far to find a new home. Cloud had recieved a prophecy from his mother saying that if they headed the opposite direction the sun set, they would find their new home. They trekked for several moons, and many cats died, but they reached the abandoned farm. They met the other Clans, and soon Cloud became Cloudstar and followed the other Clan's ways. Significant Members Cloudstar A small tan tom who led his Clan to their current home and faced many trials Blueheart A blue tabby tom, the first medicine cat of CloudClan Goldenstar A gold tabby she-cat, the first deputy and second leader of CloudClan. She led her Clan through many hardships (e.g. getting used to the new territory and learning to fight) and came up with some of the traditions (e.g. Giving meetings from the Highdeck) Oakstar A dark brown tabby tom, was in a prophecy about saving the Clan when Twoleg kits used to run through the camp and torture the cats Allegiances Leader: '''Ruestar - light tan with white tips she-cat '''Deputy: Forestback - Norwegian Forest tom Medicine Cat: '''Flamepool - Somali tom '''Warriors Littleleap - very small white tom, Singapura Ambergaze - Turkish Van she-cat Blacknose - Burmilla tom Darkfoot - Siberian tom Brownleg - Tonkinese tom Queens Creamneck - white pelt with cream colored chest and belly Darkstorm - Siamese Kits Ripplekit - blue and white tom Lunakit - black with white belly, deaf Eyteliakit - pale gold tabby Elders Fogbite - dusky brown tabby tom Goosegaze - light brown Siamese tom Apprentices Ferretpaw - grayish tabby tom - Bluetail Juniperpaw - dark gray she-cat - Darkfoot Category:Blog posts